1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning solution for an integrated circuit device and methods of cleaning integrated circuit devices using the same. More particularly the present invention relates to a cleaning solution for cleaning an integrated circuit device having an exposed metal pattern and methods of cleaning an integrated circuit device having an exposed metal pattern using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, the importance of minimizing contamination has been recognized since the early days of the industry. However, as the end product devices have become more and more miniaturized and complex, the cleanliness requirements may become increasingly more stringent so that the devices may function properly. Due to the reduced size of the devices, a contaminant occupies an increased percentage of the available space for current elements, and hence cleanliness of the materials may become more desirable. During the process of manufacturing an integrated circuit device, patterns and wirings of the integrated circuit device may be formed using various materials and manufacturing steps. Accordingly, after each manufacturing step is performed, impurities or other particles may be removed from a surface of an integrated circuit substrate in order to reduce or prevent the integrated circuit device from being polluted.
Previously, cleaning processes for integrated circuit substrates have been executed using such methods as bubbling inert gases, magnetic stirring, and/or sonicating. It is generally known in the art that in a wet cleaning process, impurities from the surface of an integrated circuit device may be removed in accordance with either processing temperature, a pre-treatment of the integrated circuit device, a composition of the cleaning solution, a power intensity of the sonic energy and the like. In one such example, a sonic energy transformer is installed in the cleaning container and the sonic energy is applied to an integrated circuit device through a wall of the cleaning container and the cleaning solution. The sonic energy can then accelerate a cleaning mechanism by forming bubbles in the cleaning solution. The bubbles formed in the cleaning solution are then exploded by an explosion energy and the temperature of the bubbles generated by the sonic energy so that the impurities can be physically removed from the surface of an integrated circuit device.
Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 60-7233 discloses a method of cleaning an integrated circuit device using a cleaning solution including hydrogen chloride, ammonia and hydrogen peroxide solution. The hydrogen chloride may be used to remove aluminum, magnesium, iron, or slightly alkaline ions, and can prevent their substitutional replating in the cleaning solution. Therefore, the cleaning solution including the hydrogen chloride may not be desirable for cleaning an integrated circuit device having an exposed metal pattern. Additionally in this process, the hydrogen peroxide solution may generate bubbles from oxygen dissolved, yet the hydrogen peroxide solution generally removes the metal pattern when the metal pattern is composed of aluminum and therefore may not be desirable for cleaning an integrated circuit device having an exposed metal pattern. Furthermore, the ammonia in this reactive solution forms amino complexes by reacting with heavy metals such as cadmium, cobalt, copper, mercury, nickel or silver.
Another example of a cleaning solution presently utilized for cleaning an integrated circuit device is Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2001-56346. This example discloses a method of cleaning an integrated circuit device using a cleaning solution including ammonia. However, the exposed minute metal wiring of the integrated circuit device may be corroded by this cleaning solution. Therefore, this solution may also not be desirable for cleaning an integrated circuit device.
Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide a cleaning solution or new methods of cleaning an integrated circuit device to prevent damage to the integrated circuit device.